This invention relates to a multi-functional, multi-positional mounting track which will accommodate a wide variety of devices that in turn, carry decorative and functional hangings including draperies, tapestries, blinds, curtains, sheers, shades and the like.
As long there have been windows and walls there has been a desire and need for coverings which are either decorative or functional or both. For windows, a covering is usually very desirable and items such as roll-up shades, venetian blinds, vertical blinds, draperies, or sheers are often employed. Various means have been employed to suspend these window coverings and they range from simple bearing like holders for roll-up shades to elaborate mechanisms for carrying layers of draw drapes. Unfortunately, many of these xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d hangers are flimsy in nature and serve only a single purpose. Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a means of supporting and carrying window coverings and window treatments which can be permanent, provide secure support for heavy covering items, withstand long term wear and tear, and be adaptable for many types of hangers and support devices.
In addition to treatment for windows, it is often desirable to hang tapestries or other decorative items from a wall and provide layered hangings for interesting effects. For example, lighting in connection with such wall treatments is often used. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting track that can not only be used for windows but can also be used for decorative and functional item on walls.
In the past there have been numerous designs for various hanging devices to hold window and wall treatments but a number of these have been single function hangers or rods and some are provided with extension pieces and connectors for additional hanging items. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,474 to A. Hurley for xe2x80x9cDrapery Support Assembly.xe2x80x9d However, such assemblies as this require many parts and difficult assembly and are of uncertain stability when installed because of the extensions and number of bolted together parts. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a one piece mounting track that is secure and stable.
Another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,776 to M. Tanaka for a curtain box which apparently provides one track for hanging curtains but the means for mounting appears complex and there is no provision for covering or decorating the curtain box. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting track that can be covered and substantially hidden from view but will perform multiple functions.
One means for decorating is to use a curtain or drape that has a looped end so that a dowel can be inserted therein for hanging. One such device is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 165,937 to H.S. Rosenbaum entitled xe2x80x9cDrapery Traverse Rod.xe2x80x9d However, this type of traverse rod is capable of handling only one decorative hanging at a time. Another prior art device which apparently is for hanging dowel supported draperies is U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,583 to Irving Shell and is entitled xe2x80x9cExtrusion.xe2x80x9d This extrusion has features that could be construed to be designed for carrying dowels but the extrusion does not seem to provide for any other type of hanging. Again, it is an object of the present invention to provide not only a means for holding a dowel but means for holding other decorative hangings at the same time.
Still one more prior art design is U.S. Design Pat. No. 381,890 to Israel Levy entitled xe2x80x9cBlind Track.xe2x80x9d Here again, while there appears to be more than one track, it seems to be directed to adjustment for different size blinds rather than providing for multiple hangings. Numerous other prior art devices can be discussed but none of them have the combined advantages of my invention which are described below.
I have surprisingly combined and arranged in a unique fashion a mounting track that overcomes many of the drawbacks of prior art devices. Specifically, my invention is a universal mounting track for decorative and functional hangings including draperies, tapestries, blinds, sheers, curtains and the like which comprises an elongated base member having a generally U-Shaped cross-section that includes a horizontal connector and two spaced apart legs vertically depending from the connecting member. One of the legs is an inner leg having a smooth flat outer surface for contacting a support surface and; an elongated dowel holder is formed in the outer surface of the base and extends the length of the base, the dowel holder forms the joint between the inner leg and the horizontal connector and has an elongated opening for receiving a dowel therein. The opening faces generally away from the horizontal connector member whereby when a dowel with fabric therearound is inserted in to the holder, the fabric can extend out of and over the horizontal connector while the dowel is retained by the holder. The other leg is an outer leg having at least one elongated slot formed in its surface for receiving and holding one or more slidable mounting members therein that can suspend draperies, curtains, or the like. A unique feature of my invention is that multiple hangings may be suspended in a functioning array in just one track.
In one aspect, the foregoing described universal mounting track may be a one piece extruded construction. Particularly advantageous is aluminum, especially anodized aluminum. The one piece extruded construction provides a very stable mounting track.
The mounting track includes within the U-shaped base two elongated slots for receiving mounting elements or clips of the type well known in the art and available at most hardware stores, home supply stores, drapery shops and fabric stores. One of the slots is preferably in the outer leg inner surface and the other slot is in the inner surface of the horizontal connector. The slot in the horizontal connector is also provided with a channel to provide extra depth for locking nut and bolt extensions. The front surface or outer surface of the outer leg is also provided with a slot for mounting. Counting the dowel as one hanging means, three additional hanging means are provided. Thus, decorative fabric supported by the dowel could cover and extend part of the way down the front or outer surface of the universal track while draw drapes could be suspended from the outer leg outer slot and sheers from the inner slot of the outer leg while blinds are suspended from the slot in the horizontal connector. The strength and stability of my track allows all of these functions in one track for secure and reliable operation.
The universal track of the present invention can also be used in different positions and in one unique position the legs extend upwardly and the track forms a tray for lighting. In addition, the track may be suspended from the ceiling or upper horizontal surface by mounting members through the horizontal connector. The rigidity, stability, and the durability of the extruded one piece construction allows for versatility not available in prior art mounting tracks.
Still other decorative uses are possible with my mounting track. A valance board may be suspended or positioned in the front or outer slot of the outer leg. My mounting track has sufficient strength to hold not only a valance but additional heavy hangings such as weighted drapes or Venetian blinds and obviates the necessity for additional suspension means with their required drilling and bolting or screwing into walls or window frames. My universal mounting track makes it possible to provide all of these functions with one single track which can be mounted in a permanent position without having to use additional tracks or hangers. This is of great advantage to not only homeowners, but those who decorate offices, shops, hotels and other buildings. Further advantages will be understood from the drawings and descriptions below.